


Safe and Sound

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Operas, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Bill Forbes is a well known mafia boss in Chicago. At 19, Caroline turned her back on her upbringing and left to study at a musical conservatory in Europe. Fast forward ten years and she’s a famous opera singer. Due to recent security concerns, she’s been saddled with a bodyguard she’s determined to resent, mainly because she knows the idiot.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Safe and Sound

**Caroline**

**Present Day - The Bolshoi Theatre - Moscow, Russia**

“Don’t you knock?”

“I did but I don’t actually need your explicit permission to enter.”

“What if I was changing?”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” he murmured, his dark, blue eyes flickering down the length of her neck and focusing on her gold necklace, obviously partially visible and peeking out from her costume.

Caroline could have kicked herself for letting him see that. But she’d become so accustomed to it and the way it made her feel.

Safe.

Protected.

The last thing she needed was to give him an inkling that she cared. He was a well-built, five-foot nine, suit-wearing, former Navy Seal, pain-in-the-ass who liked to be right. All the time. He also liked telling her what to do. It was like he got a kick out of being the alpha male.

How did she know this? They had a complicated past, and he didn’t seem to have changed one bit in ten years.

Caroline didn’t like alpha males then and she sure as hell didn’t like them now. She also didn’t like playing the victim. She was many things, but she wasn’t that.

“You can’t just come and go as you please, Mikaelson,” she growled. “I’d like to have some semblance of normalcy in my life and your presence is cramping my style.”

“Well, I’m sorry to ruin your social life, sweetheart, but there are greater things at play here.”

“I don’t need reminding.”

“I actually think you do,” he shot back, his forehead creasing. “These people don’t mess around and given your past,” she gave him a knowing look., “our past,” he corrected for her benefit. “You should know just how much.”

“I’m perfectly aware,” she shouted. “But we’re not kids anymore, and I’d really prefer not to be treated like one.”

“Caroline,” he implored, instinctively moving closer, his hand finding a stray lock of hair and fastening it behind her ear. She felt her chest constrict; his touch was as familiar as it was tender.

She shook her head determined to pretend that their past and whatever this conversation had become was a distant memory.

“I’ve got to get to rehearsal.” She left without a backwards glance, albeit on unsteady legs.

Why did he have to come back into her life and why did it have to be now? She could still remember their reunion like it was yesterday.

**_3 months earlier - La Fanciulla del West Opening Night - Sydney Opera House, Australia_ **

_Caroline took her obligatory bow as the thunderous applause reverberated throughout the venue._

_As someone who’d been singing since she was five, moments like this were still surreal. Caroline had worked hard to get where she was, and she didn’t take anything for granted. Especially nights like this._

_As she made her way from the stage, arms full of flowers, she noticed him standing in the wings. Given the intensity of the stage lights, all she could make out was his pristine suit, striped tie and imposing stance._

_Caroline only realised it was him as she was giving her flowers to the stage attendant._

_From one glance, Caroline could see that, albeit older, the years had been good to him. There were still the tell-tale curls, stormy, blue eyes and crimson lips but they seemed to be even more pronounced now if possible._

_She was immediately curious about his unexpected appearance, but Caroline had no intention of reacting or acknowledging him, he didn’t deserve it._

_She could sense him watching her, intense and focused, as she made her way purposefully towards her dressing room. Caroline walked past several well-wishers but she could still feel him following closely. His footsteps were undetectable, but she could still sense his overwhelming presence._

_She placed her hand on the door handle to the dressing room, not expecting his warm and masculine one to cover it. Before she could react, he’d spun her around so her back was up against the door and her arms pinned._

_He was towering over her, his chest mere inches from hers, those dark, blue eyes angry and demanding. Those crimson lips she knew intimately were so temptingly close but pursed tightly. Caroline knew from experience she was in trouble but right now that was the least of her problems._

_“Are you lost?”_

_“Cute,” he muttered, his hands slowly releasing her wrists. “Maybe you should consider a career in stand up comedy and not opera.”_

_“Maybe you should with lines like that,” she countered, her gaze unwavering._

_Unapologetic._

_“Can I go into my dressing room now?” He didn’t verbalise a response just moved to the side so she could slip inside._ _Once the door was closed and curious onlookers shut out she let loose._

_“How dare you manhandle me like that in front of the cast and crew!”_

_“Manhandle, Forbes? Nice to see your dramatic tendencies haven’t abated over the years.”_

_“That’s what you’re going to say to me after that little performance?”_

_“I’m your bodyguard, love, it’s what I do.” Caroline faltered, wondering when this terrible decision was made and also trying to ignore that familiar endearment which still sounded so good as it rolled off his tongue effortlessly. “Your team told me to introduce myself after the opera ended.”_

_S_ _he was going to kill Enzo and Katherine._

_Sure, some guy had decided he liked her a bit too much and had sent a bunch of unsolicited mail and gifts, but she had no intention of changing her life for him and had told them as much. That was until her manager and publicist decided to conspire together, despite her express wishes, and contract a bodyguard without her knowledge._

_A bodyguard that was not supposed to be her ex-boyfriend from another life. But here he was in the flesh. She couldn’t stop the memories from ten years ago flashing through her mind if she tried._

_Kissing in the rain. Telling her he’d love her forever. Telling her she’d never be alone. Now, here he was after all this time._

_Beautiful but demanding._

_Breathtaking but arrogant._

_“That’s what you call an introduction, Mikaelson?”_

_“Well, we do know each other so I had to be creative.”_

_“I didn’t appreciate you…”_

_“I only did that to illustrate danger is everywhere. In an applauding audience, in the wings, backstage in your dressing room. You need to be more aware of your surroundings.”_

_“You’ve only been back five minutes, and are already lecturing me. And when in the last ten years did you become a bodyguard?” He paused, closing his eyes briefly, no doubt trying to find the words._

_Caroline mentally kicked herself for asking that. She didn’t want him to think she cared. In reality she knew he’d left Chicago to join the Navy all those years ago. The only reason she knew that was because he left her there. Alone._

_“I’m here because...”_

_“Actually don’t worry about it,” she said dismissively. “I don’t need to know. But it’s only one guy who likes to write letters so I think this is all overkill.”_ _It was only as she said it and noticed his expression change, and then darken, that this suddenly didn’t seem like such a big coincidence._

_“My father asked you to come?” He nodded. “And this isn’t just some guy who likes giving creepy gifts, is it?” He shook his head. Caroline needed to sit down._

_She found her chair and sunk into it, her fingers combing through her golden waves. It was something she did when she was trying to process something she really didn’t want to process._

_“They released him from jail.” Caroline barely got the words out. It was a statement more than a question._

_“He won’t hurt you, Caroline.” He was beside her in an instant, his hand finding its way to her leg. It wasn’t necessarily unwelcome and that frustrated her more than anything. “I won’t let him.”_

_“Well, let’s hope you’re right,” she murmured. “I have an after party to get ready for and I’d appreciate it if you left the room.”_

_She busied herself choosing an outfit to wear, knowing if she looked in his eyes she was a goner. And she had no intention of losing it in front of him, of all people._

**Present Day - Turandot Restaurant - Moscow**

“How could you do this to me?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Care,” she replied. “I do things that annoy people on a regular basis.”

“Kat!”

“Fine,” she admitted.

“But there are worse things than having a gorgeous hunk of man meat like that by your side twenty-four-seven.”

“Hunk of man meat? Just how many vodkas have you knocked back tonight?”

The Russian Operatic Society was hosting a dinner for Caroline, the cast and crew at the famed restaurant to welcome the production to Moscow. Her publicist and best friend Katherine had clearly been taking advantage of the free hospitality.

They’d met in Bulgaria three years earlier. Katherine was visiting family and Caroline was on a brief vacation between shows. Being European residents born in America, the two had hit it off and Katherine had become her publicist not long after.

“I lost count after the first couple,” she drawled. “You really could do with a few of these, they take the edge off.”

“I don’t need to take the edge off anything,” she hissed. Given the curious glances from their fellow diners she’d no doubt said it a bit too loudly.

“Say it louder for the people at the back,” Kat teased. “This is exactly what I mean. Something to take the edge off from all that sexual tension bubbling below the surface between you and lover boy.”

“Shhhh,” she chided. “Any louder and lover boy, uh I mean Klaus, will hear you.”

“For the last time, I had no idea you two had a past. The company said he came very highly recommended.”

“My father has networks everywhere,” she growled. “He has this amazing ability to insert himself into a situation without leaving his fingerprints.”

Caroline had left her family behind a decade earlier and even though it was difficult she knew to have any kind of a normal life it needed to happen. She was also aware that, deep down, her father knew that too which is why he’d let her go. Obviously though not completely.

“Who knew my bestie was a mafia princess? It’s like something out of a Robert De Niro movie.”

“Shhhh,” she repeated. “I really shouldn’t let you out in public, Pierce.”

“Says the girl who’s a famous opera singer and didn’t feel the need to tell me this pertinent detail that could come out at any time?”

“I’m sorry. You must think I’m strange wanting an out from my former life but choosing a not-so secret career path. I didn’t expect the singing career to happen so fast, let alone at all. I did change my surname.”

“Yes, Caroline Cassidy. Now I know why you weren’t impressed when I asked if your nickname was CC.”

“Cassidy is my middle name.”

“How original.”

“Enough with the snark, Pierce. I know I should have told you in case something came up but it just seemed easier to…”

“Play pretend and let some madman stalk you instead?”

“Yeah because I’d let him do that,” she teased, attempting to lighten the mood. Caroline knew exactly who he was and what he wanted with her and that thought was ruining the last shreds of her good mood.

“This isn’t a joke and as much as you like to pretend you hate Mister Muscles you need him.” Caroline snorted by way of response. “What’s the story with you two anyway? Were you like a modern day Romeo and Juliet, well without the dying part.”

“We weren’t the Montagues and the Capulets, Kat. Our fathers were in the business together and given my father sent Klaus my way I imagine they’re still close. And we had something, yes, but it’s been over for a very long time.”

“Did he dump you?”

“Why do you assume he did the dumping?”

“I’m just trying to put the pieces of this very complicated puzzle together, Cassidy or Forbes or whatever your name is.”

“He left to join the Navy and I left to study in Europe.”

In truth, that’s what happened, plain and simple, but Caroline was still harbouring a grudge. One that had festered for years and now the memory of their time together as teenagers in love wasn’t a happy one.

It was one full of questions and doubt that what they had wasn’t real. She had never loved anyone like Klaus, even to this day, and she’d often wondered whether he felt the same way. Whether he found himself thinking about what they could have had. What they could have been.

It was something she desperately needed to know but would never ask. Her pride was everything.

“Well, if that isn’t the precis to a really boring movie,” she pretended to yawn for effect. “You wouldn’t be so hot under the collar about him if that was everything.” She had a point but Caroline had no intention of giving her the satisfaction.

“Why can’t we just ditch him? Enzo can protect me.”

“Enzo can’t protect himself let alone anyone else and you know how much he hates spiders. Yeah that’s a surefire way to protect you from getting killed.”

“Way to ruin the mood.”

“No, that’s my job,” Klaus murmured, suddenly appearing from what seemed like nowhere and placing himself between their seats discreetly. She was trying to ignore just how good he smelled, a mixture of sandalwood and spices. “We need to get out of here now.”

“This guy is the life of the party,” Caroline joked. She was getting a little sick of all the interruptions. Every time something seemed untoward they had to leave and every time it was a false alarm.

“I don’t want to scare you but there is someone across the room…”

“Where?” Kat asked, suddenly turning around.

“This is why I don’t tell you that information because you can’t be discreet, Pierce,” he noted, a grimace on his face.

“Enough with the theatrics,” Caroline muttered.

“The person in question looks like he wants to devour you and I don’t mean it in a nice way, Caroline.”

“Maybe he’s still hungry after the appetizer?” Kat suggested. “I know I am.”

“Do I need to call your sponsor?” Caroline asked, trying not to laugh.

“Enough you two, let’s go,” he gestured impatiently toward the exit.

“You’re really helping my dating life, you know that, Mikaelson?” Katherine asked, locating her purse and following him and Caroline from the room.

“You can stay as long as you like, Katherine,” he said, ushering them towards the exit. “Caroline’s mine.”

She should have been offended, he basically said he owned her like some chauvinistic ass, even if it probably wasn’t meant that way. But for some reason she wanted him to mean it. And now it was too late. She felt the heat coil in her abdomen, the arousal that had been building for weeks between them threatening to spillover and Caroline was struggling to say the least.

She licked her lips, watching his taut behind move from side to side in those fitted suit pants thinking just what she wanted to do with him.

What came next she wasn’t expecting, three loud shots rang out and she felt his hard body envelop her, knocking her to the ground. She was shocked, the fact she was also winded didn’t register, neither did the cries of the people in the room nor the general mayhem as they rushed to the exit all at once.

Suddenly darkness overtook her and everything went black.

**Klaus**

**Present Day - Chastnaya Klinika Na Vernadskogo Private Hospital, Moscow**

Klaus didn’t show emotion. He found that it just got in the way. He’d trained himself well over the past ten years in the Navy not to care about anything.

Klaus found without emotion he was unstoppable, focused and at his very best. Now was not one of those times. And if he was being honest, Klaus knew that he’d shut her out of his life years earlier because the associated emotion would make him feel exactly like this.

Angry.

Confused.

Desperate.

All the things he hated because they made him extremely vulnerable and right now he needed to be able to protect Caroline. He’d been in similar situations, gunfire wasn’t new, but with her it was.

When her father called to ask he couldn’t say no. Not just because Bill had asked but because Klaus had missed her so much he ached. He’d conveniently forgotten just how much his reappearance would affect Caroline and just how much their unresolved issues would be compounded.

And those two factors had combined together the past three months to create fireworks and not of the sexual kind, even if their tension was off the charts.

Being at the hospital brought back so many memories of a time when they were two very different people leading two very different lives.

_**12 years earlier - Northwestern Memorial Hospital, Chicago Illinois, USA** _

_“I came as soon as I finished work at the restaurant,” Klaus smiled, making his way to her bed side a bunch of white lilies , her favourite, in hand. “If I have to make another tortellini it won’t be soon enough.”_

_His father owned an Italian restaurant in downtown Chicago, amongst other things, and Klaus worked there a couple of days after school a week. He didn’t need the money but Mikael thought a job was good to build a strong constitution._

_“I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Mikaelson,” she grinned, pulling him closer for a kiss. It was only when he pressed against her chest that she winced, her pain visible._

_“I’m sorry,” he soothed. “At least tell me you fared better than the other person?”_

_“This is me we’re talking about,” she teased. “Hang on, how did you know there was someone else?”_

_“I’ve seen you yield that hockey stick. What exactly happened at practice?” He asked warmly, taking a seat and holding out his hand so she could place hers in it._

_While Caroline attended Mount St Joseph Private Girls’ School, Klaus went to St Ignatius College Prep. A lot of their mutual friends were dating so were all part of the same group._

_“It wasn’t my fault...”_

_“But yet starting your story like that tells me it’s probably the exact opposite, sweetheart.” She gave him a look which clearly meant she wasn’t thrilled by his response. “You know just saying.”_

_“In my defence…”_

_“This isn’t Judge Judy, Caroline. Just tell me what happened.”_

_“I fell over during our practice hockey match and bruised my ribs but it was totally worth it.”_

_“Why exactly?” He asked knowingly, a smile playing on his lips. “Fess up, Forbes.”_

_“I might have accidentally,” he gave her a look which clearly said he didn’t believe her._ _“Okay, I tripped Hayley Marshall with my hockey stick but she totally deserved it.”_

_“Oh really?”_

_“She said you were too hot for me and let’s just say I didn’t appreciate her for insulting my looks and fawning all over my boyfriend,” she seethed, her jealous tone not lost on Klaus. “If anyone gets to call you hot it’s going to be me not some whiny, doe eyed and, might I add, bad hockey player.”_

_“If you weren’t sporting an injury right now I’d show you just how hot I can be,” he said, emitting a low growl. “And she’s got nothing on you, love.”_

_“I’m far more resilient than you think," she purred, placing a lingering kiss on his mouth._

_“So, today it’s tripping mean girls by hockey stick, how are you going to top this?” She rolled her eyes by way of response. “I know you like to run screaming in the opposite direction of your roots but maybe there’s more mafia in you than you think, Caroline Forbes.”_

_“My father will be so proud to hear his little girl is literally beating girls off you with a stick,” she drawled sarcastically. “But it’s my mother I get the hot temper from, don't forget.”_

_“I couldn’t forget that, love,” he shot back, thinking he’d been on the wrong end of her fiery nature more than once, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “It’s extremely arousing.”_

_“I wasn’t lying about the resilience either so you better get me out of here before I encourage you to not be so PG with me, Mikaelson.”_

**Present Day**

“How is she?” Klaus was broken from his trance by a familiar face.

Enzo St John was Caroline’s Manager and although he was jealous to begin with, Klaus had come to like the guy even if he was a little weird sometimes. He’d chosen not to go to the dinner in lieu of a date with a prima ballerina. From what Katherine told him, Enzo liked to experience the local talent wherever they travelled.

“I haven’t been in there,” he murmured knowing exactly why. “I, uh, had some phone calls to make.”

“But she’s going to be alright?”

“Yeah. Besides some bruising from the fall and a sprained ankle Caroline will be fine, I thought it was best to bring her in just in case.”

Klaus knew he wasn’t the lightest of people and was worried that pushing her to the floor while throwing himself on top of her lithe figure might have caused some damage. He’d never been so scared, even after years in the Navy. But that was because he was saving faceless civilians not the love of his life.

It scared him to think about it. But it was true.

“You did the right thing, I’m glad you were there to be honest, Katherine has a sharp tongue but when it comes to combat or protection of any kind she’s a pussy cat. But just don’t tell her I said that because she scares the hell out of me.” Klaus fought the urge to smile thinking back to her interesting commentary about him compromising her dating life.

“Katherine’s gone home to nurse her hangover after one too many vodkas, so you’re safe. But It could have been much worse.”

“Thankfully you were there, if you hadn’t been I’m not sure what I would have done without my Care Bear,” Klaus again found himself suppressing a grin. And to think he was worried they were ever romantically involved.

“Unfortunately, that’s where the good news ends. I had a chance to speak to the local police afterwards and they didn’t catch the perpetrator.”

“So, he’s still on the loose?” Klaus merely nodded knowing just how fraught the situation was.

Yes, they were dealing with a lot more than one person. They were dealing with the full force of the Chicago Mafia who could dispatch hundreds more people like the one tonight. They wouldn’t stop until Bill Forbes’ daughter was killed in retribution for something she didn’t invite.

“I spoke to the Bolshoi Management and they have some safety concerns about the opera going ahead. Not just for Caroline but also the cast, crew and audience and I’m fairly certain this kind of threat isn’t covered by their public liability insurance.”

“Of course,” he replied. “I was going to suggest it be postponed indefinitely but I also enjoy living and knew Caroline wouldn’t see it that way.”

“Is this your way of telling me I need to break the bad news?”

“Well, you are her manager, I think it goes with the territory.”

“Fine,” he conceded. “Plus, she seems to have years of resentment stored up against you so at least I can take one for the team this time.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“I’m not going to even try and understand your situation or your past with Caroline but if you hurt her I will kill you,” he promised before breaking into a mischievous smile. “Oh who am I kidding? You’d crush me like a bug. But you get my drift, right?”

Before Klaus could even begin to know how to respond they were interrupted.

“Excuse me?” They both looked up to see a nurse coming from Caroline’s room. “She’s asking to see the idiot who sprained her ankle,” they both looked at her curiously. “Her words, not mine.”

“You’re completely on your own this time,” Enzo teased, his gaze now resting on the nurse who seemed to have taken his fancy. “Maybe you can just tell her about the opera, you know while you’re in there anyway.”

He was chasing after the nurse before Klaus could respond. He really deserved a pay rise to deal with these people.

“I’m glad you cracked my code,” she drawled.

Albeit a little dishevelled from the fall, Klaus didn’t think she could look anymore beautiful in her fitted, red gown with her blonde locks tumbling around her shoulders. Suddenly it felt like déjà vu, like they were seventeen years-old again and she’d beaten up someone in a jealous rage. Times had changed in twelve years.

“It’s not the first time you’ve called me that and probably won’t be the last. Enzo is here but is currently trying to pick up your nurse and avoid telling you that the Bolshoi has decided to postpone the opera indefinitely due to safety concerns and Katherine needed to sleep off the vodka. Between you and me I’m glad they aren’t charged with protecting you, just saying.”

“It’s not over is it?” Her demeanour had rapidly changed from teasing to deathly serious.

She was scared and Klaus was too.

“They didn’t catch the shooter, no,” he offered. “But, if anything, this will serve as a deterrent to…”

“Please tell me you’re not saying what you think I want to hear,” she murmured. “Not after everything we’ve been through. This guy was put behind bars because my father framed him and this is called settling the score. Thanks, dad.”

“He didn’t do it,” Klaus replied, taking a seat on the bed and looking into her eyes. Klaus knew she could tell if he was lying and hoped that this would prove it to her. “Your father never framed him, it was an inside job. He’s doing everything he can to try and put a stop to this at his end, trust me on that.”

“Yeah because my father is such a saint.”

“I never said that,” Klaus agreed. “But this time it’s different.”

“Is it?” She asked, her blue eyes clouded with unshed tears. “Between you and me it feels a lot like the good, old days. And my father wonders why I needed to get away from him and that messed up life.”

“He understood it’s what you needed to do and he did let you go, Caroline. He’s so proud of you and what you’ve achieved, whatever you think he’s always loved you and wanted what was best.”

“Since when have you been my father’s biggest fan? I seem to recall you wanting to leave just as much, if not more, than me. You couldn’t wait to go and then one day you were just gone. I came to your house and that was it.”

“You were leaving me,” he bit back, frustrated that she got to be mad at him but he didn’t get the same chance. “You’d already been accepted to the music conservatory, I just got a head start I suppose.”

“But I would have said goodbye at least,” she mumbled just as the few tears that had been threatening to fall rolled down her creamy cheeks. “I must have read your letter hundreds of times, I’m surprised the ink hasn’t worn off completely.”

“I was a coward I know,” he admitted, instinctively wiping the tears away with his thumb. “And you don’t know how much I regret not saying it in person. But it was too damn hard. Life back then was too damn hard because escaping from that life meant, unfortunately, escaping from each other too.”

“I know,” she nodded. “But there hasn’t been a day in the last ten years that I haven’t thought about you and what we had,” she whimpered, fingering the gold necklace she kept safely around her neck. The one he gave her all those years ago.

“When I saw you wearing that, I thought that maybe there was a chance that,” he broke off, too overcome with emotion to finish that sentence. “And when those shots rang out tonight all I could think was that I hoped those ten years apart and finding each other again wasn’t for nothing.”

“I’m fine, although I’m not sure for how much longer.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he insisted. “Although, I do think it’s time to leave.”

“Leave and go where?”

“Back home. You can only run so far and for so long. I can only do so much. To these people the law doesn’t matter, borders don’t matter. Europe, North America it doesn’t matter. You’ve been running your whole life you just didn’t realise it.”

“So have you.”

“I have, I admit it. I thought that escaping to the Navy was going to somehow erase where I came from. But it seems like it has caught up to me like it has you. You need to go back, if anything just to sort this out with your father. I know you’re mad at him but he has the capacity and the resources to protect you, I don’t.”

“And what about you? Are you going to just up and leave me again? I remember once you said you’d never leave me alone.”

“And I meant it.”

“You really shouldn’t make promises if you’re not going to keep them,” she smiled despite everything. “I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, fine, let’s go back to Chicago.”

“And that’s what we’ll do once everything has died down in a month or two.”

“So, what exactly do we do until then?”

“We need to collect ourselves and be prepared for what’s to come.”

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m in some post-apocalyptic movie? Are you going to take me out to the middle of nowhere and teach me how to defend myself?”

“You’ve seen this one then I assume?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me?”

“On the contrary, love, I’m deathly serious. An old colleague of mine has a cabin in the Austrian mountains. Nothing fancy but it’ll do.”

There was also only one bed but Klaus decided he’d broach that topic once they arrived. Yes, he knew that being with her in the middle of nowhere for two months was going to test every last shred of willpower but he welcomed the challenge.

He didn’t know it but, at the exact time, Caroline was thinking the same thing. And neither one was altogether upset by their impending predicament.

Once they dealt with that then they could face the bad guys once and for all.


End file.
